


Why Don't We Do It In The Road?

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Polyamory, once he wakes up he's very happy about the touchy-feely, possibly dubcon because someone gets touchy-feely while someone else is sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: On a road trip, John and George get frisky in the backseat of the car - and Ringo and Paul don't want to miss out on the fun.
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon/Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	Why Don't We Do It In The Road?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write more poly Beatles for soooo long, and now I finally have some ideas for a few fics! I'm hyped!

“Are we there yet?” John asked from the backseat.

“For fuck’s sake,” Paul muttered as he squeezed the steering wheel tighter. “ _No_ , we’re not there yet—same as five minutes ago, and five minutes before that. Stop being a child.” Based on the stuck-out tongue and gleeful smirk Paul saw in the rear-view mirror, John wasn’t heeding his warning. Why did any of them ever agree to date John? “ _John_ ,” Paul began sharply, but Ringo cut him off with a finger to his lips.

“Shh—Georgie’s sleeping,” Ringo whispered.

Sure enough, George’s eyes were closed and a bit of drool was slipping from the corner of his open mouth. His head was drooping toward the middle of the backseat, inching closer and closer to John’s shoulder.

The seat creaked as John shifted around, and John’s hand was soon visible in the mirror. Paul took one of his own hands off the wheel in preparation to stop John from waking George, but to his surprise, John gently ran his fingers through George’s hair. “He’s so cute like this,” John whispered, kissing George’s cheek.

“He’s always cute,” Ringo said, laughing quietly, and Paul nodded in agreement. The soft little humming noises that George made each time John kissed him only proved the point. The other three kept quiet as Paul drove, listening to George’s sleepy murmuring.

But after a few minutes, George’s noises changed. He inhaled sharply a couple of times, then made a sound that sounded almost like a moan. Paul hoped he wasn’t having a nightmare. Ringo turned around to check on him—and the noise that Ringo made was undoubtedly a moan.

“Rich, what’s going on?” Paul asked.

Ringo grabbed the rear-view mirror and angled it downward.

The sight of John sliding his hand underneath George’s shirt as he kissed and licked at George’s ear was not what Paul had expected to see, but he sure as hell wasn’t disappointed. Then George’s eyelids snapped open and he turned to give John a proper kiss, and Paul had to remind himself to watch the road.

George and John pressed their bodies as close as the seat belts would allow as they continued kissing, John’s hand still lost inside of George’s shirt. “John,” George breathed, sliding his hand up John’s thigh and squeezing his arse.

“Come on now,” John whined. “We can do better than that.” In a matter of seconds, John undid George’s fly and reached into his underwear.

“ _Fuck_ ,” George said, breaking the kiss to catch his breath as John freed his cock and began stroking. “John—careful—people might see us.”

“We’re speeding down the highway at eight in the morning on a Saturday,” John said, shooting a bitter glare toward Paul over their early departure time. He let go of George’s cock to rub circles into George’s inner thigh. “No one’s here but us, love.”

After glancing out the window to check, George frowned. “I didn’t say _stop_ ,” he said, pushing his lips back against John’s as John resumed stroking. The sound of George’s moans was soon joined by more as George moved his lips to John’s neck—

“ _Paul_ ,” Ringo cried, almost grabbing the steering wheel to stop them from drifting further into the other lane. “Watch the road.”

“S-sorry,” Paul said, tearing his eyes away from the mirror and re-centering the car.

“’s fine,” Ringo said, running his hand over Paul’s arm…then rubbing his arm again. He was being quite handsy—and when Paul looked over at him, it was obvious why. If the flush on Ringo’s cheeks wasn’t a dead giveaway, the bulge in his pants was.

“Getting a bit jealous, are we?” Paul teased.

“And you’re not?”

“…Nope,” Paul said, hoping that Ringo wouldn’t notice the way he stepped on the accelerator to bring the car back up to the correct speed.

“Hm. Then you won’t mind if I…” Ringo unfastened his seat belt and pulled his legs up onto the seat.

“Wh— _hey_ ,” Paul said with wide eyes. “You’re gonna get yourself killed.”

“Nah. You’ll keep us safe, right, love?” Ringo said, pecking Paul on the cheek before hopping into the back where John and George welcomed him with open arms—and open mouths. Ringo seated himself on John’s lap to steal some kisses for himself as John kept touching George. “Mm, you taste like George,” Ringo moaned into John’s mouth.

“You can taste like George too if you quit leaving me out,” George said, grabbing Ringo’s shirt and yanking him forward into a sloppy kiss.

John started to complain about being left out as well when Ringo took off John’s shirt slid his hand across his chest. “Fuck,” John gasped as Ringo pinched one of his nipples. “C’mon, Ritchie— _more_.”

It was painfully unfair for John to beg for more when Paul wasn’t even getting any to begin with. He ignored the way his cock strained against his pants and stepped on the accelerator again, hoping to arrive as soon as possible so he could join the action.

Then Ringo let out a moan so deep and so loud that Paul could have sworn the car shook, and Paul couldn’t take it anymore. He hit the brakes and swerved to the side of the road. Three heads turned to face him as he put the car in park.

“I fucking hate you all,” Paul said, climbing into the back and bumping into Ringo.

“Sorry, no room,” John said with a smirk, and Paul flipped him off.

“Shut up, Johnny, there’s always room for Paul,” Ringo said, wrapping one hand around Paul’s waist to hold him upright as his other hand rubbed at Paul’s crotch.

Paul gasped and bucked his hips against Ringo’s hand, trying not to lose his balance. John offered his own hand for “stability” by slipping his fingers underneath the edge of Paul’s waistband and squeezing his hip.

Swatting John’s other hand away from his cock, a very breathless George turned to Paul and grinned. “I’ve got some room for you here,” George said, patting his lap.

Paul swallowed back a whimper as he lowered his pants with shaky hands. “I won’t complain about the best seat in the house,” he said, kissing George and positioning himself above George’s cock.

* * *

They didn’t arrive at their destination until much, _much_ later.


End file.
